Family, Fire and Future Trials
by Alcarcalime Losse
Summary: AU of GoF, When Harry is chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Tournament, what will his father do to protect him? Adoption. Written preDH.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Beginning text is from Goblet of Fire.

AN: Written before DH. See updated AN at end.

* * *

_The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out - _

"_Harry Potter."_

Harry just sat there, in shock. How had his name got into the Goblet in the first place? It was impossible, it couldn't be happening. But it was, and now everyone in the Hall was staring at him as he sat frozen in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall was whispering urgently to Professor Dumbledore who was frowning slightly. Professor Snape, meanwhile, seemed both shocked and concerned – unsurprising as he had adopted Harry not long after the attack on the Potters.

* * *

_mid November 1981_

It had been just days since Severus had been cleared of the charge of being a Death Eater thanks to Albus Dumbledore's influence and testimony at the Ministry trial, when he was called to the Headmaster's office after classes.

He entered the office to find Minerva and Albus inside discussing something important by the looks of it – they both seemed very anxious about whatever it was. They hadn't noticed him yet, he stepped closer.

"Something must be done Albus. You cannot leave him with those awful Muggles. They know nothing of how to raise a young wizard!"

"I know Minerva, I returned there just yesterday to check up on the situation and I must admit that I was wrong to ever consider leaving him there. I apologise for doubting your judgement of the situation."

_Ah..._ Severus knew what this was about – _Potter..._ He cleared his throat to announce his presence. They stopped talking and turned around to look at him. The Headmaster spoke:

"Severus, take a seat. We were just discussing young Mr Potter's situation. Tea?"

"No thank you Albus. But what has that got to do with me? You recall my school days, surely?"

"That's hardly the issue here, an innocent child's safety is at stake here, maybe even more than that! The first moment I saw those people I knew he couldn't stay there, Albus, I-"

"What's going on Albus?" Severus interrupted, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this – what could Albus want from him?

"You recall we sent Harry to stay with Lily's sister two weeks ago as we believed it to be the best place for him," Severus nodded – how could he forget – it was all that the wizarding world had been talking about lately." Well we were wrong, it seems. Harry may be safe from Voldemort and his followers there but he isn't safe from his family there, I fear. They're beginning to behave as your father did to you, Severus. He can't stay there any longer."

Albus rested his chin on his hands and gazed over at Severus thoughtfully.

"I see... but what does this have to do with me, surely you can resolve this situation without my assistance..."

"Actually there is something you can help us with. Once Harry has been removed from the Dursleys he will need someone who is able to protect him from the remaining Death Eaters, someone who understands them and who won't treat him differently because of his fame." He stared rather pointedly at Severus.

"What! You cannot possibly be suggesting that I... No, that's insane, Albus! Why not someone else?"

"I truly believe that you would be the best person to do this, Severus. I wouldn't ask you otherwise."

"But... what about Lupin? Surely he'd jump at the chance to take care of the boy."

"I'm sure he would, but the Ministry's policy is very clear on that point – he would not be allowed to raise Harry even if I appealed directly to the Minister himself. No, I'm afraid that's not an option."

"And what makes you think that the Ministry would be more happy with a Death Eater adopting the Boy-Who-Lived than a werewolf?"

"You've already been cleared, Severus, so there should be no problem there." Seeing the look on his face, the Headmaster changed tactics. "At the very least, come with me to bring him back here and see for yourself."

Severus, seeing that there was no room for argument, agreed to go. Just to get Albus to stop bothering him with this. But when they got there, he knew that the Headmaster was right and grudgingly agreed to look after the boy for a few weeks at Hogwarts. Before Christmas he had agreed to adopt Harry and the paperwork was filed by New Year.

* * *

Harry got to his feet and moved off towards the teachers' table and through into the small room off the Hall where the other champions were waiting. 

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room, introducing Harry as the "Fourth Triwizard champion".

Fleur Delacour tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly and Cedric was still looking politely bewildered when the door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

Severus strode straight over to where Harry was standing.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

"No," said Harry vehemently, "I have no idea how my name got in there, Severus."

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime, a bit taken aback by the familiarity of his address.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply.

"Dumbly-dorr must have made a mistake with ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course,"said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily.

"Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman," interrupted Karkaroff, "you are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

When Crouch spoke, it was in his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament."

Severus stepped forwards, "The real question is how did Harry's name get into the Goblet of Fire in the first place?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped towards the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud _clunk_.

"Convenient, eh? They've all got to compete now – binding magical contract. You recall how high the death toll was the last time the Tournament was held?" Moody growled.

"I must have been a very skilled witch or wizard who put Harry's name into that Goblet," agreed Severus, "it must have taken an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to cause the Goblet to forget that only three schools compete. Most likely submitting his name under a fourth school."

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do... Barty, the instructions, if you would?"

* * *

A/N: I may make this part of a series at a later date.  
If you enjoyed this, you may like to read by NaNoWriMo project, _Truth, Trust and Lies_ which will eventually feature Severus raising Harry. At this point (1st Nov) I'm still at the Marauders' fifth year but I aim to get there probably at the end of November or in December as I will continue writing it even after I have reached the goal of 50k words. 


End file.
